Young Girl and other lyrics
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: These are just lyrics that I wrote it has nothing to do with the suite life but I didn't know where else to put it


These are some lyrics from my life last year. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them

Flame of a Candle

Lyrics by Eliabeth Thomas

Looking into the flame,

the flame of a candle. Saying a spell.

I say your name as I say the chant.

The chant for you to love me.

The flame burns almost out of control

as I aleash such a power apon thee.

A power for you to respect me.

A power for you to care.

A power to make you want me.

As the flame dies out, I await

for your call. Only to find that magic

dosn't work at all.

Broken Dolls

Lyrics by elizabeth Thomas

Verse One: Looking through the glass

trying to figure out the past.

Thinking of how you could do me wrong.

You used me for your own game and now

im left in the rain. Feeling so much pain.

Course: Oh, all of the broken dolls that you've droped.

Causing them to fall.

Breaking, breaking, breaking into a million pieces

on the floor.

All because of you causeing us to become broken dolls.

Verse Two: i don't know why, you'd hurt so many girls.

Was it for the thrills?

Your love used to give me chills.

But no I'm taking pills to delete the pain that you've

caused. Oh I need to unwind, want to rewind the time.

Bridge: Boy I'm looking through the glass,

trying to figure out the past.

Trying to see why you've become the monster

that stood right before me. You tore my heart apart.

it's over!

bv Young Girl f

Lyrics by Elizabeth Thomas

To: Shanda.

Verse One: Tear drops fall as I read this true story.

A story of a girl who had many enimies.

They didn't know how to forgive.

They didn't know how to forget.

Revenge was the only thing they knew.

She was only twelve and they took her life.

Course: Young girl, young girl don't cry everything

is going to be alright. So just dry those tears

and say some prayers tonight. The Lord is standing

by your side.The pain will fade soon.

Verse Two: They were teens with rage.

They didn't think to work it out.

They wanted to see her burn and bleed.

She pleded for them to stop, but they

just ignored her cry. They put her through

such cruel agony. Why?

Bridge: Why didn't they try to talk it out?

Why were they so mean. They didn't care.

They didn't know how to forgive.

She was only twelve. She was only twelve!

Melinda, what the hell was the matter with

you?!?

Shanda was only twelve in the year of 92.

(1980 - 1992)

Dare To Dream

Lyrics by

Elizabeth Thomas

V1) It's okay to have faith.

Faith in something that you

believe in. And if you go for

the goal, you will go fly.

C) Spread your wings.

Fly far into the sky.

Dare to dream a dream that's

worth your while. Only you

can make your dreams come

true. Only you.

V2) Things take time to work

out. Never give up on your

dream. Full fill your destiny.

And someday you will see, that

your dreams will lead you far.

B) Never let anyone step on your

dreams. Don't let them take your

hope away. They're just mad because

you have the power to believe and

someday you will see, that your

talents will led you far.

Velvet

Lyrics by Elizabeth Thomas

V1) I love it when I fall into your arms.

I love it when you hold me close.

I love feeling like that I am beautiful.

I love seeing your green eyes looking

right into mine. I love it when we hug.

But I want just one more thing;

C) Baby, baby, baby I know that

you're shy, but can you try?

Stop saying that it's too soon please.

Because I want us to share, what most

couple share. Let me kiss those velvet

lips please.

V2) I hate it when you get me all worked

up in a sweat. Saying sexy words to me.

I tingle when you talk to me in that

sexual tone, when you build me up, you

just tare me down.

B) Please stop saying that it's too soon.

Please stop teasing me.

Please can I just share one simple kiss.

A long lasting kiss. A kiss. A velvet kiss.

Please baby stop teasing me! Oh!

Black Rose

Lyrics by Elizabeth Thoams

C) He promised me a dozen

red roses. But I recieved one

black rose. Indicating the evil

within his heart. I can't believe

that he had the nerve to sent

me a black rose.

V1) I ride around

looking for him now. He

didn't know that I would

fall so deep. His spirit was

the kind most girls would

love to keep. Unless when

it came to them seeing the

devil inside.

V2) His eyes almost looked

pure black. His face was

decieving. I thought that a

handsome face was great,

until his true colors showed.

His heart was very cold.

B) He used to make me laugh.

When those days were bad.

Then he would turn into this

monster with this freighting

temper. One that scared me.

Imagine

Lyrics by Elizabeth Thomas

V1) Was it just a good dream

on December 26th? Was I really

living? Was it in my mind? I'd

like to know if I'm going crazy.

I want to know because it's all

a blur. I want to know if I made

you up in my mind.

C) Did I imagine you? Did I

imagine sitting beside you

both times we met? I want

to know if this was a dream.

Because I havn't seen you

since. Because it seems to

me that I've imagined you.

V2) Your green eyes seemed

like a magic glow. That I just

couldn't resist. Was it all a dream?

Were all of our conversations in

my mind? Or were they real? I'd

really like to know.

B) You seem so unreal to me.

I wonder if I made you up in

my dreams. Are you for real?

I'd really like to know. Baby

I want to know. Are you real?

I've Forgotten

Lyrics by Elizabeth Thomas

V1) It's been so long since I've

seen your face. I remember you

looking a little bit like Tyler

Christoper, and all I have to

do is watch the show, but he's

not you.

C) I've forgotten your face.

Baby you havn't seen me for

so long and it's not fair. I know

that your busy but please don't

forget me. But you, are always on

my mind. I almost think that I'm

single sometimes, please come see

me before I forget you.

V2) I do remember the color of

your eyes and how the both of us

first met. Your eyes made me feel

safe. They are the best part of you.

I remember looking into them for

the first time.

B) I wish that you would stop acting

selfish and come see me. That's the way

it should be. It's seems to me that you're

too busy to care about me. Because boy

I've forgotten your face and that's not

right. That's not the way it should be.


End file.
